


An Unexpected Substitution

by marahatter



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Action/Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, George - Freeform, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter - Freeform, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Ron - Freeform, Sword of Gryffindor, Teen Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Under the Influence of Horcruxes, fred - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, harry - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahatter/pseuds/marahatter
Summary: What if Ron never went back after leaving Hermione and Harry on the Horcrux hunt? Better yet, what if Fred decided to go find Hermione and Harry and help after he found out Ron abandoned them? Well, this was my idea of how Fred taking Ron's place would have changed the story-line. It starts with Ron returning home after not being able to find Hermione and Harry again, and goes up to when they get to Bill's cottage on the beach.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 105





	An Unexpected Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> So my research told me a lot about Fred’s personality (or how people perceive Fred’s personality) because while I love their scenes in the books, they are few and far between. I learned some of their inventions and the common themes (romance and hurt/comfort). I did my best to incorporate all of this into here, the romance isn’t meant to be the entire work, I wanted it to be obvious, but hold minor part. The hurt/comfort scene is what I finish with (due to time restrictions) but I tried to tie the romance into that as well. I plug in Fred’s inventions and how they may have changed the course of the story (they don’t change a lot, but sometimes they make for funny scenes). And as for Fred’s personality, I did my best. I have a hard time sticking to character personalities sometimes, so if anything looks out of character for any of them that isn’t influenced by romance then please comment on it! But Fred is meant to be more caring and mature, but still hold his wit and humor. I could have written about this for weeks, it’s a long storyline, so I cut it short and speed through a large chunk of time. If it’s too choppy, please tell me. My tenses, please help with my tenses. I change from past to present I think too much, not sure if I did it correctly or incorrectly.

Ron had come straight home after his adventures, or really, during his adventures. Fred couldn’t imagine where he’d been all this time. It was just the twin’s luck that Ron had decided to come home around Christmas time, when they were visiting their parents. _Ronnikins is in for it now. Mum will be furious._ Fred looked to his right, his right hand man- _Ha! Literally, he is my right hand man… I’m the lefty._ **“What do you reckon Mum will think of this, George?**

George just shook his head grimly, **“I don’t think she’s gonna like it, Freddy.”** His lips edged softly into a smile, **“So, this’ll be fun.”**

Fred and George ran out to meet him, hoping they were the first and only people to see Ron. Their brother was less than enthusiastic to see them. They picked him up by the armpits and took him back behind the burrow and into the barn. Ron protested, but they set him down once they’d closed the barn doors. 

Together they greeted him finally, **“Welcome home.”**

Ron rolled his eyes, **"What’s this all about? I’ve been traveling for ages, I just want to lay in my own bed.** ” 

George was the first to respond, **“We just wanna know what you were up to. Mum noticed that ghoul wasn’t you by the second day, by the way.”**

 **“Yeah, it didn’t complain enough,”** Fred chimed in.

 **“Oh, shut it, Fred.”** Ron complained. 

Fred and George just waited, their wands ready by their sides **, “Come on, spit it out.”**

Ron sighed, knowing he couldn’t get past them without alerting Molly. If they got into a fight, she would hear and Ron wouldn’t get a wink of sleep. He was hoping to wait that fight out until the morning. **“We were hunting horcruxes.”**

George and Fred looked at each other and then back to Ron excitedly, **“Horcruxes?”**

Ron explained how Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces and that they had to find and destroy every piece. 

_I wonder if George and I could split our souls into each other. Could we read each other’s minds? Would we be unkillable? Would our twin power’s get stronger?_

After a moment of processing, Fred spoke, **“Who all went with you?”**

**“Just Harry, me, and Hermione.”**

_Just the three of them… That was bloody dangerous of them._ Then a terrifying thought occurred to Fred. He held his wand up to Ron, **“What happened to them then? Why are you here and not with them?”**

Ron was surprised by his brother’s boldness, it wasn’t often that Fred showed such panic. **“They’re fine.”** Then Ron thought for a moment, **“Well, when I left them they were fine.. We had found one.”**

 **“You actually found one?!”** George didn’t seem to be as focused on Harry and Hermione’s safety as Fred was. 

**“George.”** Fred scolded, **“Ron, why did you leave? Do you need reinforcements? Were they captured?”**

Ron looked down at the ground guiltily. **“Look, Fred, I tried to find them again after I left, but I couldn’t. They moved so many times I couldn’t track them anymore. I don’t know where they are or if they need help. I came home hoping Mum or Dad would know what to do next. I figured The Order would help.”**

 **“Why did you leave?”** George asked, **“If you found one?”**

Ron’s expression darkened, **“Well, you see, we found one. But we couldn’t destroy it. We tried everything, but we couldn’t even put a dent in it.”**

 **“Not even Hermione?”** Fred was perplexed, **“If she couldn’t find a spell to destroy it, then spells probably won’t crack it.”**

Ron nodded, **“You’re probably right. I heard them saying something about Basilisk venom being able to hurt it. I left before I could hear more.”**

 **“But WHY did you leave?”** Fred asked, still trying to make sense of everything. 

**“It was a locket and we had to wear it to keep it safe. When you wear it, it messes with your mind. You get agitated and aren’t yourself, it sucks the life out of you. I swear it does. I got mad while I was wearing it. Damn thing made me insecure about Hermione and Harry. I thought they were more than friends-”**

**“That’s ridiculous, Harry likes Ginny, everyone knows that.”** Fred interrupted, **“Did you seriously leave Hermione out there by herself with the one person who Voldemort wants dead more than anyone else on this planet?! How could you leave her?!-Them?! How could you just leave them over something so stupid?** ” George put his hand on Fred’s shoulder.

 **“It’s alright, Fred. He tried to go back, you heard. And he came here for help when he couldn’t figure it out, he saw his mistake,”** George tried to side with Ron. 

**“No, it’s not alright.”** Fred went to storm out of the barn, but stopped once he got to the door. **“George, forgive me.”** He turned around, grabbed Ron’s bag from his shoulders and disapperated out of the barn.

George was left staring at Ron, **“What was that about?”** Ron asked. 

George sighed, **“He’s been worried about Hermione this entire time. Wish that git had let me come along though.”**

**“Wasn’t he worried about me?!”** Ron looked offended.

 **“Please, he knew you had Granger to look after you.”** George teased, **“But we need to wake Mum and Dad.”**

Ron just blinked at George, **"I couldn’t find them and I knew where to start. How’s he gonna find them?”**

George frowned, **“I don’t know. But all the more reason to get everyone together. Fred’s in danger now too.”**

**_One Week Later_ **

Looking back, Fred wished he had asked more questions. But he just felt this urge to go. He had disapperated to his room before actually leaving though. He knew he’d need some clothes and he also packed a few Weasley inventions for himself that might be useful. The inventions made him think of George. _I’ve never really been away from George this long, I don’t care for it much. No one to laugh with me, quite sad really._ He was walking through the Dartmoor Forest . It was white, freshly blanketed with snow. The moonlight made it glisten as though Fred were looking at a million tiny stars, it was quite beautiful . Something told him to come here, though he wasn’t sure why exactly. This was one of the last places he should want to be, after the destruction of the Quidditch World Cup 1994. _That was such a nice day until those Death Eaters ruined it. That was the first time I’d ever been really scared for my life, but before that everyone was having a nice time, even Granger._ He remembered thinking how cute she looked all dressed up for her team, almost like the Hogwarts games where she cheered for Gryffindor as he played. Of course, she was normally cheering for Harry or Ron, but he enjoyed how she got into the games, yelling and cheering for every move that was made. Occasionally, it was for something he did, and Fred remembered those moments fondly. 

He had been walking all day, so he decided to sit at the base of a nearby tree. _If it wasn’t so cold, I’d be loving this._ He gazed up at the stars, _I wonder where everyone is right now… I hope they’re safe._

He rummaged through Ron’s bag. He’d taken a moment to collect himself once he’d arrived a week ago which also meant taking inventory. His bag contained 2 wands, one Ron’s and the other Fred had no idea, some food, water, a blanket, a copy of Beetle and the Bard, everything that he had taken from his room, and a weird lighter thing which Fred had yet to try. _Of course he couldn’t have had a tent lying in here somewhere. Dad’s tent from the Quidditch Cup would be great right about now- Wait, what’s that?_

Fred looked around the forest. He felt a presence , but saw nothing. A soft whisper tickled his ear, **“Weasley..”** His heart raced when he realized whose voice it was, **“Hermione..”** He closed his eyes and listened, it whispered one more time, **“Weasley…”**

Fred got up and looked around, **“Hermione?!”** He called, **“Hermione!”** He looked around frantically until he saw a light at his feet.

It was coming from Ron’s backpack. “ **What the-”** Fred picked up the lighter, it was glowing. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, though he wondered for a moment if Ron had trapped Hermione in it. But when he clicked it, the light suddenly shot out in front of him. Fred put the lighter back in his bag and packed up, not taking his eyes off of the light. _George isn’t going to believe any of this.._

He felt the urge to touch the light. No fear holding him back, he reached for it, trusting it. He felt a whirl and a twirl and then he found himself in a different forest, one he didn’t recognize. **“Did I just apparate to a place I don’t know? How is that even possible?!”** He asked aloud, as if Hermione could hear him. _Portkey maybe? Clever._

But once he looked around, he could see the light wasn’t gone. It had morphed though, into a small doe. Fred stepped toward her and she glanced at him for a moment before breaking out into a run, seemingly spooked. **“You were fine with me before, come back!”** Fred raced after the doe, not knowing where it was taking him. His heart told him he’d be alright, _If Hermione is behind this then I know I’ll be okay. I trust her._

He followed the doe for ages, _Couldn’t you just have apparated me to the spot instead of making me run?!_ **“Normally, I’m quite good with women! Just give me a chance!”** He called out to it, breathless. Just when he felt he couldn’t go any further, he spotted someone. The doe disappeared. **“Wa-”** He stopped himself from yelling wait, suddenly aware of the second person close to him. 

_It can’t be._

_Harry?_

**“Harry!”** But Fred was too late, Harry plunged into what looked like a pond of some sort. _Is he mental?! He’s going to die!_

Fred dropped his bag and raced to the water’s edge, something shiny caught his eye. He ignored it, noticing Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

**“Harry?!”** He called out, but he couldn’t see him in the dark depths of the water. 

Then, abruptly, there was a bang at the ice. _Harry!_

Fred raced into action, breaking the ice with a wave of his wand and diving in to save him. The water burned his lungs and he had to fight his instincts to breath in deeply. _God Harry, you’re heavy!_ He thought momentarily as he dragged him to the surface. Harry was conscious enough to pull himself out, so Fred glanced back down at the shining thing. 

_The sword of Gryffindor? What is that doing in this lake?_

Fred dove down, not thinking about his own icy cold skin at the moment. He reached and picked it up. _Oof, and I thought Harry was heavy!_

He raced up to the surface, kicking extra hard with his long legs until he finally broke at the surface. The blisteringly cold air filled his lungs and burned his throat. He threw the sword up and it clattered on the ice as he pulled himself out. Harry was already putting on his clothes. 

_Good thing I grabbed some clothes. Ron’s weren’t going to fit me right, not for this weather._ He coughed up a little water and caught his breath. **“What the bloody hell were you doing down there?!”**

Harry still hadn’t caught his breath, so he just pointed to the sword. 

**“That’s a brilliant plan to kill youself.”**

Harry took in another deep breath, **“Necklace…** ” 

Fred hadn’t seen it before, but when he looked at it he understood what Ron had been trying to tell him. The aura coming from the locket was dismal, **“Oh…”**

Harry, who had his hands on his knees, stood up and walked over to him. He gave Fred a hug. **“What are you doing here?”** He sounded relieved but also confused. 

Fred cracked a witty smile, **“Trying to make sure you don’t get into any trouble, and I came just in time it looks like.”** Fred took out his wand and waved it over Harry. Warm, blasting air flew out of it to dry Harry off. After Harry was no longer soaking, Fred set the charm on himself. Warmth spread over him and he released a long breath. **“That’s better.”**

Harry rubbed his glasses with his now dry shirt, **“Loads, thanks Fred.”**

Harry picked up the sword, **“How did you find us? Have you heard anything from Ron?”**

Fred nodded slowly, **“Yeah, that twat showed up about a week ago to the house, telling us he’d left you two on your own.”** Fred raised an eyebrow, **“Speaking of two...where’s Granger?”** His nerves flew back to him as he waited for Harry’s response. He’d been so worried about Harry that he almost forgot to ask about Hermione. 

**“She’s back at camp.”**

Those words felt even better than the warm air he’d just sprayed on himself. **“Good. What were you doing out here anyway? How’d you know to find that here?”**

**“I followed a patronus, my mother’s.”**

**“Your mother’s?”**

**“A doe.”**

**“That’s how I found you!”** Fred exclaimed.

Harry gave him a puzzled look, **“Why would my mother’s patronus lead you to me?”**

Fred shrugged, **“Maybe she knew you needed help from a wizard with more common sense, and a better hairdo?”** His cheeky attitude coming back after the traumatic rescue.

Harry smiled, despite the cold and his running nerves. **“Well, Hermione will be happy to see you. Should we go back to camp?”**

Fred looked down at the sword in Harry’s hands and the necklace around his neck, **“Shouldn’t you take care of that first? That sword has to be good for something, ‘cause you were actually about to die for it.”**

Harry took off the necklace, **"Good point. Actually, this sword should destroy it.”**

Fred wasn’t so sure, **"If spells can’t destroy it how will a sword? Ron mentioned something about basilisk venom. I thought you guys would be off trying to find some in a remote part of the world.”**

Harry smiled, **"We didn’t have to go that far. I used the sword to kill the basilisk my second year at Hogwarts. It has basilisk venom impregnated into it.”**

Fred smiled back, " **Wicked.”** He took the necklace from Harry, feeling its energy. He put it on his neck to see what it was like, " **I’m sure that was Hermione’s find?”**

Harry nodded. 

Fred could feel the weight of the necklace, not in pounds but in a sort of mental cloud. Terrible images flashed through his mind of people he loved, dead and hurt. He felt anger rising in him, something he wasn’t used to. Luckily Harry took the necklace off of him, **“There’s no need to wear it anymore, it’s time to get rid of it once and for all.”**

Fred shook his head, his thoughts clearing as the necklace came off, **“Yeah, that** **’s a real piece of work.”**

Harry held the sword out to Fred, " **It affected Ron the most, it might just have a thing for Weasleys.”**

 **“Well, I don’t fancy it much either.** ” Fred sighed and took the sword, " **Do I just hit it?”**

Harry shrugged, " **I guess we’re going to find out. It will put up a fight, don’t let it distract you,”** He warned seriously. 

**“I’m ready.”** Fred spoke confidently. Almost at once, Harry started speaking parseltongue. Fred had no idea how Harry could know what he was saying, but the necklace obeyed him and opened. The darkest clouds of ash burst from the damn thing, **"What is that?! Where do I hit it?!”** Fred exclaimed, but he could no longer hear Harry. Instead, the smoke wove itself into one of his deepest fears, the exact fear that had led him here on this chilling night. Hermione stood in front of him, her eyes lovingly staring into his. He reached for her, but a green light shot from an unknown source. **“Avada Kedavra!”**

 _**“NO! HERMIONE!”** _ The light drained from her eyes and she fell limp onto the floor. Fred stared at her, horror across his face. **“Hermione..”** He barely spoke, grief flooded over him in waves, it felt as though his heart had been torn to a million pieces. He held onto the sword with one hand and ran his free one through her curls. His hand gently migrated to her cheek, she was icy cold. Vaguely, he could hear someone calling to him,”Fred, hit it!” He managed to tear his eyes from Hermione’s body and focused his attention back on the locket. _It’s not bloody real. Pull yourself together!_ He heaved himself up and found the necklace again. He could feel his emotions so heavily that he was finding it hard not to fall back down to the ground and let his grief have free rein. Finally, he gave a yell as he ran and hit the locket. There was a deafening crack and the smoke disappeared, leaving the necklace smoking in front of Fred. He was breathing deeply. He had tears down his cheeks, but didn’t realize until a cold wind swept past his face, he wiped them off. **“Blimey. That was…”** He was at a loss for words. 

Harry just gazed at him, as if he was trying to read Fred.

Fred shifted uncomfortably, **"How much of that could you see through the smoke?”**

A smirk crept on Harry’s lips, " **Oh just enough…”**

Fred cringed, **“Don’t t** **ell Grang-”**

As if she could be summoned by her name, she pushed through the growth into the hollow they were standing in. Her eyes widened when she saw Fred, and the sword. **“F-Fred?! How did you-? Where did-? How?!”** She ran toward him, he let the sword fall as the embraced, **“Granger…”** _She’s still wearing her perfume..._ Eventually he realized he’d been holding her for too long. The necklace scene had really batted him emotionally, he hadn’t been prepared for that. The extra long hug just came and went, _It’s never enough._ He let her down gently.

 **“It’s a long story, but I found this bloke jumping into the pond,”** Fred pointed to Harry’s entry point into the water. 

Hermione did not look amused, **“What exactly were you trying to do?** **_Kill_ yourself?!” **

Harry put his hands up in defense, and then picked up the sword, " **I was trying to get this!”**

Fred laughed, **“More like I got you that, and saved your life.”**

Harry looked down at the ground, but Hermione was focused more on the sword now, **“Wait, you found it! How did you find it, Harry?”**

Harry explained the doe patronus and how it had led Fred and Harry here. 

**“That’s impossible, Harry. Someone had to be behind it.”** She sounded as though she was trying to figure it out as she spoke, but there was no way for her to decipher it with so little facts. She looked at Fred, **“It’s a good thing you came then.”**

**“Reckon I had to, when I heard Ron had left.”**

Hermione’s spirit seemed to drain from her face, her eyes clouded with sadness. **“Yes, well… You’re braver than your brother. And, more concerned for our safety apparently.”**

Harry gave Fred a look that said for him to shut up or change the subject.

Fred bit his lip and pulled her in for another hug, **“Come on Granger, it’s not all that bad.”** Hermione had burrowed into his chest, accepting his comfort,“ **We did destroy a horcrux.”**

At the mention of a horcrux she pushed off his chest and turned to look at Harry’s neck, searching for the necklace. **“You destroyed it?”**

Harry nodded, **“Fred did.”**

Hermione looked back at Fred, **“Really?”**

Fred nodded, glancing toward Harry in an effort to beg him not to speak about what had been seen. **“Yeah, that’s just what I do. I save drowning people and destroy horcruxes, all in a day’s work.”**

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. **“Very funny.”** She took in a deep breath. **“Welcome to the team I suppose. Come on, let's get you two back to the tent, you’ve had a long night.”**

Fred’s eyes widened, **"You have the tent?! I actually thought I should have brought it myself, but I left in such a hurry.”**

Hermione nodded, **“It was the first thing I packed.”** She motioned to her tiny bag.

Fred smirked, impressed. " **Everything we could ever need is in that bag, isn’t it?”**

Hermione smiled and shrugged, **“Possibly.”** _Classic Granger… I’ve missed that smile._

Fred laughed, picked up his bag and followed them back to the tent. 

**_(3 days later)_ **

More had happened in the last few days than Fred could have ever expected. Hermione had wanted to go to the Lovegood’s home. Fred thought he was a brilliant man. He and George read the Quibbler often, finding the stuff fascinating. Sometimes they’d even find something useful for the shop. But when they arrived it was pretty obvious that something was wrong, he was nervous. Fred had let it go at first, everyone was nervous nowadays, understandably so. And Harry Potter had just showed up at his door, the very person You-Know-Who was looking for. Really, Fred had been more surprised at the Dirigible Plums that sat outside the Lovegood’s house. He had thought that would be a great visual addition outside the shop and possibly as a vessel for a new candy. Hermione asked her questions, they learned more about the Deathly Hallows, and then all hell broke loose. They were lucky to escape, but less lucky to be caught right after by snatchers. 

Fred had given each of them a face altering candy in case they were ever caught, and each of them ate theirs as they tried to run. Fred also tried to use one of his decoy detonators. It filled the woods with smoke and honking noises all around, but it ended up making it harder to run away as well. He couldn’t see where he was going, or hear Hermione or Harry. 

On their way to the Malfoy Manor, one of the snatchers rifled through Fred’s bag and found some puking pastilles. Fred thought about warning him, but what would be the fun in that? The snatcher vomited for hours, as he’d eaten nearly the entire supply. _That’s what you get you twat._

Once they arrived, it was clear they were in trouble. Down in the dungeons they could hear Hermione’s screams. Fred was positive they’d haunt his dreams for years to come. He had felt so useless, and so angry. _If we get out of here, Bellatrix is mine. I will kill her myself._

Thankfully, they did get out. Dobby made sure of that. He wondered how Harry had ran from the snatchers with a piece of glass in his shoe without cutting himself. It was fairly impressive, in Fred’s opinion. 

They were safely at Shell Cottage now with Fleur and Bill. Fred caught up with his brother after helping Harry bury Dobby. He didn’t have the same connection to Dobby as Harry and Hermione did, but he comforted them as best as he could. He was grateful to the elf for saving them, _We’d have died in the dungeons without him._

Fred was doing dishes in the kitchen to help Fleur when he spotted Hermione outside through the window. She roamed the beach for a few moments and then fell to her knees, her arms coming to hug her chest. Fred didn’t waste any time. He ran out to her, which was hard on sand. **“Hermione?”** He asked gingerly, **“Hermione what’s wrong?** ” He knelt down beside her, listening to her sniffles.

Eventually she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, **“Fred…”** She whispered, and leaned into him. Fred was surprised, but he wrapped his long arms around her and held her tightly. He laid his head on hers, waiting for her to speak, but she didn’t. He lifted his head again and looked her over. Hermione was staring at her arm, that’s when Fred saw it. _No wonder she screamed, this must have been so painful. And mudblood?_ Fred tilted her head up so that she was staring into his eyes, **“Hermione, listen to me. This,”** He pointed to her arm, **“does not define you.”**

He pulled out his wand and ran it over her arm. After a moment the letters slowly disappeared. Her sniffles stopped and she gazed at him in amazement, **“Better?”** He asked quietly. 

She nodded, **“Fred, how did you learn that?”**

Fred sighed, **"George and I learned how to do that after Umbridge started using it as a discipline tactic.”**

Hermione gave a bitter smile, **“Well, I’m grateful. It doesn’t hurt at all.”**

Fred gave a small smile in return, **"It heals the pain, but.. Hermione you have to know that it is just a word. It’s meant to tear you down.”** He looked up from her arm and gazed into her eyes pleadingly, **"Don’t let it.”**

Hermione looked back at him for a moment, her heart pounding for reasons she could not understand. He was being so kind and she had no idea he had helped those children at Hogwarts with their wounds. It warmed her to see this side of Fred, so different from the carefree prankster she thought she knew. **“I won’t,”** She rubbed her arm softly, " **Thank you, Fred.”**

Fred let go of her hand, " **Of course.”** Then he had an idea, **"Wait here a moment.”** He rushed into the house and came bounding back out a few moments later, " **Here.”** He smiled and handed her Bellatrix’s wand.

Hermione looked up at him, confused. **“What do I do with this?”**

Fred raised an eyebrow, as if he was unsure, **“Break it?”** He suggested slyly. 

Hermione shook her head, **“No, we need this to get into Gringotts.”**

**“Actually, don’t you think she’ll report her wand missing? You said she was terrified at the thought of someone in her vault and her wand’s the key.”**

Hermione just blinked at him, shocked that she hadn’t realized that herself. **“Y-yes I did say that. Good point.”** She looked at the wand, **“But don’t we need it?”**

**“No, it’s an extra.”**

**“We’re losing them all the time, shouldn’t we keep it in case?”**

**“Hermione! Let yourself do this, think of all the people she’s hurt with this wand, think of how she made you feel. She’s had this wand since she was little, how important is this to her? Wouldn’t it feel good to break something important to her?”**

Hermione was at a loss for words, Fred wasn’t wrong. She would love to break that wand. She’d never done anything like that before though. She looked down at the wand and Fred handed it to her. **“Go on then.”**

She furrowed her brow determinedly and stood up. She looked at the wand one last time and took it in both hands. With a small cry she hit it against her knee, splitting the wand in two. **“YES!”** She cried. 

Fred was a little unprepared for just how happy it made her. He slid his wand into his back pocket, just in case. As she looked over at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes had faded. She was excited, happy maybe. He felt a little boost of pride as he realized he had done that. **“Better?”**

She grinned, **“Loads.”** She threw the wand into the ocean, took a deep breath, and then turned toward Fred. She laced her arm in his and stared at the ocean. Fred fled his cheeks go red as her head leaned against his shoulder. This felt right. They sat there in silence for a long while, just taking in the view. Finally, a call came from the cottage, popping their content bubble. Harry wanted to talk.

Fred heard Hermione sigh against him, **“We better go in then.”** Fred nodded, but she didn’t pull away from him. Instead, they both walked toward the cottage together. Before they walked through the door, Hermione looked up at him, **“Fred, really, thank you for everything.”**

Fred said nothing, taking a moment to look at her before he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. She hadn’t been expecting it, her cheeks flooded red in response, but after a moment she smiled softly and then walked inside with Fred close behind.

The End


End file.
